A Little Touch of Love
by Elric-Chan
Summary: Birthday fic for Amanda The Stampede. Just your average Wolfwood and Vash shonen ai.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun. Heh... my friend would kill me if I did.**

**So... my friend's birthday is coming up... and she loves Trigun. She doesn't know that I'm doing this. Ooh God, I love surprises!**

**Her name is _Amanda The Stampede_ here, if you're curious.**

**Well, wait... she'll know I did this once she reads it... but... oh, shut up! Don't ruin my fun! The point is she doesn't know that I'm doing it as I type it.**

**And, yeah, did I mention that she loves VashxWolfwood? That's why I'm doing this, not because I'm some sick yaoi fangirl with no life. But that's a big part of it. Wait, no, I have a life! I do! I just like yaoi.**

**-nods-**

**So happy birthday, Amanda-chan!**

---------------

**_A LITTLE TOUCH OF LOVE_**

Wolfwood turned his head toward the bathroom, hearing the sounds of complaining coming from the open door.

"That's what you get for drinking so much, Tongari," he said. "I told you to stop."

"Oh, shut up! That girl kept forcin' em' on me!"

"You didn't hafta take em'."

Vash opened his mouth to reply, but thought better of it. He didn't want to give his body an oppurtunity to get sick again. He just kept his mouth shut.

He was in his room with Wolfwood, who was sitting at the table, lazily downing a large bottle of whiskey. Vash just didn't see how the man could manage all that drinking without getting sick himself. Three drinks at the bar and Vash the Stampede was out of it. But that didn't stop him from drinking more.

Actually, Wolfwood thought, he wouldn't have been able to say no to the bartender anyway. She was a lively young girl who had been selling Vash all sorts of drinks the entire time, and getting away with it, too. Vash had taken them with spirit. And it was also her fault that he had...

"Ow... my throat hurts too..."

"Well, first I told ya not to drink. Ya did anyway." Wolfwood said matter-of-factly, taking another drink. "And then... and then I say Vash, don't get up on that stage and sing karaoke... and what do you do? You get up on the damn stage and sing karaoke."

"Shut up..."

"It's your own fault your throat hurts, not mine. You were the one who insisted on screaming the song at the top of your voice."

"That girl made me! She said she wanted to hear me sing!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"And then she did that thing with her eyelashes... that thing that all girls do when they want something... so unfair..." Vash began mumbling incoherently, and Wolfwood turned his attention to his drink once more.

"Wolfwood... is my throat swollen?"

"Eh?" He turned back to the bathroom, seeing Vash examining his neck in the small, cracked mirror.

"You know... come look." Vash said, unbuttoning the collar of his red coat. "Doctors do it... they feel your vocal cords, or something like that..."

"I'm not gonna feel your neck!" Wolfwood shouted indignantly.

"Nick... please?"

Wolfwood faltered. Vash was wearing that same puppy dog look that the bartender had worn while selling him drinks galore, but somehow he didn't think that the gunman was doing it purposely.

"It... really hurts." His voice was rasping, too. Wolfwood figured that each word must be causing him pain.

"Ehhhh, fine..." Wolfwood muttered, standing up. He set his whiskey bottle down on the table. "You're so troublesome, Tongari, geez..."

Vash smiled, turning to face Wolfwood.

"Thanks."

"Just shut up and put your head back."

Vash arched his neck obediently, ignoring Wolfwood's scowl as he felt cool fingers probe under his jaw. It actually felt good... a relief on his stinging throat.

"Yeah... they're swollen, a little..."

"Hmm..."

"Well, like I said, that's what you get for screaming your brains out while drunk."

"Shut up, Nick," Vash said, his tone light and friendly this time.

"I'm doin' you a favor, Tongari," Wolfwood said, grabbing Vash's jaw and pulling his head down to face level in a soft, mocking way. "Be grateful."

"Yes... yes sir," Vash replied, thoroughly surprised at being so close to Wolfwood. He blinked as Wolfwood's slate gray eyes stared him down.

"So..." Wolfwood said after a minute, clearing his throat. "You'll be okay."

He stepped away slightly.

"Your skin's nice," he said, looking back toward the table. "Real soft. Smooth."

"What?"

"Your skin. It's soft." He ran a finger across Vash's cheek as he turned back to face the blonde, feeling the tingle of the flesh beneath as he did. "It's nice."

Vash sensed the smile on Wolfwood's lips that he couldn't quite see as the priest cradled his face in a rough, tanned palm.

Vash loved the look he was seeing on Wolfwood's face... it was almost like he was... mesmerized.

"Tongari..." Wolfwood's index finger moved to meet Vash's lower lip. And then, all in one quick move, he brought their lips together. Vash moved instantly with the kiss. He longed to taste Wolfwood, to devour him... he could see that the drink was taking effect.

Wolfwood's tongue pushed at his lips, parting them deftly. Vash cried out, his noise of surprise muffled. Wolfwood tasted good, exactly as he had expected. Cigarettes and whiskey.

He stumbled. Immediately Wolfwood was there, bracing the weight of his body against his.

"Sorry, Tongari... I forgot you're drunk. Don't want to overwhelm you. Can't have you passin' out on me."

He looked down at Vash, and seeing those half-lidded, erotic, sea-foam eyes that had nothing to do with being stoned... it was almost enough to make him pass out, too.

He released Vash again, and headed back to his table, running a hand through his hair.

"God... I need a cigarette..."

_**OWARI**_

----------------

**Heh heh! How was that for some of Elric-chan's evil yaoi-ness?**

**Yay! -does shonen-ai dance- Go shonen-ai!**

**Vash: Yay shonen-ai!**

**Elric-chan: Back off, you blonde-haired fool! Nicholas is mine! Mine, you hear?!**

**Vash: But... but...**

**Elric-chan: STAY AWAY! RAWR!**

**Ah. I apologize to dear Vash-kun. I'm evil deep down.**


End file.
